


I don't need anybody (I need you)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Stuff happens, tom likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Harry smirked. He has had a plan for a while to get Tom to stop ignoring him, but tonight it was finally going to be put into action.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I don't need anybody (I need you)

Harry smirked. He has had a plan for a while to get Tom to stop ignoring him, but tonight it was finally going to be put into action. There was a Death Eater meeting tonight and Tom wanted Harry to join. Soon, he would be asked to join the Dark lord on the pedestal, to show to his followers for the first time. They had been dating for over a year now and Tom had only told a trusted few. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, Harry knew. It was what people could do to Harry to get to Tom. Harry understood this. But it didn’t give a reason as to why Tom had been distant lately. He would make an excuse and leave every time Harry was in the room and would barely talk to him during dinner and before they fell asleep. Plus, they hadn’t had sex in weeks. Harry was getting a serious case of blue balls and he would not stand it any longer. So tonight, his plan would be put into action.

A knock sounded on the door. Harry checked himself in the mirror one last time to make sure his tight fitting, but Elite Death Eater style robes would impress. He opened the door to see Tom, decked out in his Dark Lord robes, standing in front of the door. Tom was distracted looking at a few documents, but stared at Harry for a few silent moments when he looked up.

“Harry…” Tom said, breathlessly.

“We must go before we are late, yes?” Harry said, sliding past Tom into the hallway. Tom stuttered out a reply and began walking to keep up with Harry, who had already begun striding towards the meeting room. Harry pulled up his hood to cover his identity from the crowd. Tom took a deep breath and opened the doors dramatically, a hush falling over the crowd.

As he walked to the front of the room, he began to speak loudly. “Followers. Friends. I have gathered you all here for a special occasion. I would like you to meet the person that has been my lover for close to a year now.” Harry and Tom both took their seats on matching thrones at the front of the room, Harry’s appearing right before he sat down. “Today you all shall meet the person I have called mine, and rules must be established pertaining to him.”

Pausing, Tom heard a few hushed voices repeating ‘him’. He smiled slightly. Harry must have heard it too because Tom heard him speaking next. “Yes, I am a man. If anyone has a problem with that, you are most certainly welcome to convey your distaste.”

Once again, they paused for a moment. To their surprise, they heard the clicking of high heels before Bellatrix walked up to bow in front of Tom alone. “My Lord. How can you love this worthless piece of trash. A man, as well! How can he serve you? I can show you real pleasure, My Lord, just give me a chance.” she pleaded. A low dark laugh filled the room. Harry stood up, and shook off his hood, on his face a look darker than his laugh. Many gasps were heard throughout the room. Bellatrix’s look of surprise was quickly replaced with a sneer.

“You don’t think I can please him? You think you can do a better job than me? Crucio.” Harry placed the spell on the witch with ease, and Tom had to admit it was addicting to watch. “You think I don’t love him enough? How about him? Does he love me? I’d say so considering I've seen more of him than you ever will. I've seen him at his best, his worst. I've seen him when he’s stressed after a long day of paperwork. I was there to lay him in bed and wake up with him every morning. And what’s the most you’ve seen of him? When he yells at you. Pathetic. You are just pathetic. Grovelling at his feet for just the tiniest bit of attention. I don’t even know why he keeps your useless ass around.” All while he was saying this, he kept the crucio on her, listening to her screams. He finally stopped the spell and sat down. The entire room was silent, except for Bellatrix’s heavy breathing.

“Marry me.” Tom said. The statement came as a surprise to everyone, even Tom himself. He had wanted to ask the question near the end of the meeting, after a speech, but Harry looked hot ranting to Bellatrix and Tom felt so fond for his boyfriend to be punishing someone that had wanted to get in his pants for years.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment after Tom had told him to marry him. “What? was all he managed to get out.

“Marry me. We've loved each other for over a year and I wanna marry you. You are the only person who has seen me at my best and worst and the only one who ever will. So, I want you to marry me. If you want, that is.”

“Of course I want to marry you, you dork.” Harry laughed, nothing like the dangerous one earlier. This one sounded light and cheerful and made Tom happy. “Is that why you were ignoring me?”

“I wasn't-”

“Yes you were. You left every room when i entered, we haven’y had a proper conversation in days, and no sex in weeks! I thought you were mad at me, or something. I dressed up like this and everything tonight so that I would either make you jealous, or seduce you! My plan has gone down the drain at this point I guess.” Harry laughed again, getting up and sitting down on Tom’s lap to kiss him hard.

The entire room had not said a word through the entire exchange. They were thrown for a loop, first because the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, who had been thought to be dead, were dating. Then, because Harry Potter had a dark streak in him. Next was the marriage proposal, and lastly, the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, was being sappy and romantic. They kissed until Tom wanted to move it to the bedroom. He stood up, carrying Harry's bridal style, and began to hiss. No one but Harry knew what he was saying. Harry let out another laugh and said in English “Forget a bite, just ask her to swallow the bitch whole.” Nagini, who had entered the room when Tom began hissing, let out what sounded like a laugh, but with a lot more missing, and slithered over Bellatrix's unconscious body and began the process of eating her whole.

Everyone in the room looked horrified at the sight and left soon after Tom and Harry, reveling in what had happened between the two men. Most decided to meet up at a pub and drink the entire night away, while Tom and Harry were having the time of their life up in their room.


End file.
